


Rictusempra

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cumshot, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron’s tickling charm backfires and ends up giving Harry a whole different problem. When Professor Snape finds him, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rictusempra

**Author's Note:**

> Song[s]: “Sugar Pain” by the GazettE

Harry stared at Ron in utter horror. They were in Professor Flitwick’s charms class and they were practicing the tickling charm. However, when Ron had pointed his wand at Harry, it had emitted a shower of purple sparks and then a flash of white light, quite unlike anything Harry had done to Ron a few moments earlier. Ron shouted, “Rictusempra!” but his wand seemed to have a mind of its own about what charm it was going to perform. Harry felt something he would have labeled as arousal sweep over him and within half a minute, his body was tingling and he could feel his dick start to harden beneath his robes.

He turned and quickly sat down in his seat, his face burning with shame. As a teenage boy, he was used to sometimes getting random erections during the most uncomfortable of times. But he’d never had one _charmed_ onto him before. Much less by his best friend, that was going to be hard to explain to anyone and especially to Ron. All he could think was at least Hermione wasn’t here to see such a travesty.

Harry raised his hand up in the air, watching as Professor Flitwick approached the desk and gave him a curious look. “Professor, may I please be excused?” He hated asking to use the restroom and particularly hated that he’d have to stand up and leave the room like this. But there wasn’t much of another choice given that spells tended not to wear off for a few hours. He only hoped that if he made a trip to the bathroom to relieve it, then maybe that would end the problem.

Flitwick just nodded and shrugged. “Of course, Mr. Potter.” He turned and went to another table where a couple of students were having some issues with their spells.

Harry grabbed his bag, stuffed his book into it, and held it in front of him as he stood up and made for the door, feeling Ron’s eyes on him the entire time. He dashed out into the hall and rushed down the corridors to the restroom. Slipping inside, he hurried into a stall, closing it and dropping his bag on the floor. If this wasn’t humiliating, he didn’t know what was. And surely Ron would ask what had happened. What story would he make up then?

Harry swallowed thickly, leaning against the wall and double-checking the lock on the door before he pulled up his robes and freed his erection from his pants. The first touch was a complete thrill, more exciting than any time he’d ever touched himself before, despite his emotional disturbances at the moment. “Oh gods,” he hissed out, grasping himself a bit more firmly, his hand already moving quickly over his dick. It felt so good, so dirty. He bit his lip to keep himself from making any other noises, trying to keep his breathing steady as he frantically jerked himself off. 

It didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm spiraling through his body. The smallest of whimpers slipped from his mouth as he started to cum, spurt after spurt landing on the floor between his feet. When he was finally done, he found he had one hand shoved in his hair, the other still grasping his dick. It was nothing short of earth-shattering and he sort of wished he knew what had gone wrong with Ron’s spell to try it again sometime if this was the result.

Heaving a soft sigh, he slid one finger over the slit, gathering up the last bit of his cum and flicking it into the toilet. He fastened his pants and lowered his robes, quickly grabbing some tissue and mopping up the mess on the floor. That, too, went into the toilet and he flushed, exiting the stall feeling much better than when he’d entered. He washed his hands up and then made a little face, knowing he was due in Potions at some point quite soon.

Today had been an odd day all around. They’d been told that morning that Professor Snape had something to attend to during their normal class time and that Charms would be first, then Potions, despite that not being at all their normal schedule. Not that this particularly bothered Harry, given it kept him away from Snape for a bit longer. But what had the slimy git been up to that took him away from his precious class?

He hurried along the corridors, arriving to class just in time to sit down in his seat before Snape turned around and cleared his throat, signaling class was to begin. Harry quickly took out his book, quill, and parchment, trying to look astute and not like he’d just done what he had. Ron nudged him a little and he glanced at him, giving a tiny shake of his head.

Class was dull, as usual, Snape’s voice droning on and on about the potions they were to make the following day. He was at least glad they weren’t making one today, because standing up seemed like a bad idea, lest his problem come back to haunt him. He scribbled notes furiously, glancing around and still not seeing Hermione in the class and resigned himself to making better notes so she wouldn’t flip out on him over shoddy note-taking when he found out where she’d gone. He just hoped that she hadn’t fallen asleep again, because that had made her insufferable last time and he didn’t think he could take it again. Not today anyway.

Almost an hour later, Harry felt a stirring in his pants again. He coughed to cover the whimper that wanted to escape as his dick went from flaccid to hard in under a minute, standing stiffly up in his pants. It almost hurt he was so hard. And worse, Malfoy was sitting just across the aisle from him, so if he looked, he’d surely see and then Harry would never hear the end of it.

Harry quickly went back to scribbling notes down, though he was sure his face displayed the way he felt quite well. It was agonizing, hard in a manner that felt like he’d had it up for a long while and not done anything about it. Each shift of his legs or anything caused it to brush against the seam of his pants. The sensitivity of it was such that he just wanted to get his clothing off and not have even the air touch it. This… this was not a welcome side effect of the spell, for sure.

Snape finally released them from class. Harry shoved everything in his bag, crumpling his notes badly as he held the bag in front of himself and bolted for the door. He damn near ran into Crabbe as he shoved past, making a literal run for the boys’ room. Once inside, he didn’t even wait on a stall. No one else was in there and no one had been going his way that he had seen. He dropped his bag on the floor and yanked his robes up, quickly undoing his pants with a sharp cry of pain as his dick scraped along the inside of his pants.

Letting out a whine, he finally freed himself and leaned back against the wall, desperately trying not to let the pain get the best of him. The air at least seemed soothing and he just kept his clothing away from it for the time being. After a minute or so, he finally felt brave enough to try easing the ache himself once again. His fingers wrapped around the shaft and he started to stroke, making little half-pained, half-pleasured sounds as he did so. He needed to go faster, get this done with before someone walked in, but he honestly couldn’t because the moment he tried to ramp it up, it hurt like ever-living hell.

The door burst open and Harry startled, his hand letting go of his dick as his head turned to the door. Much to his horror, there stood Professor Snape, looking thoroughly pissed off. 

“Potter! What the hell do you think you’re doing pushing Crabbe like tha-” his voice stopped as his eyes fell on what the boy was doing. His posture changed immediately, back stiffening and his eyes snapping up to Harry’s face. “Explain yourself!”

Harry cringed away from the Professor’s yelling, afraid to put his robes back over himself because of the pain he was in, but neither did he like being exposed to Snape like this. He pulled his robes to sort of cover himself, but held them out from his body so they didn’t touch his dick, his cheeks burning in shame. This had to be the worst day of his life: getting caught by the man that hated him the most in this school with his hand on his cock was not his idea of a good day. “I… Ron…” he cringed, knowing how that sounded and quickly attempted to explain so as to not give the wrong impression, “His wand is broken and he tried to do a tickling charm on me and… and…” he bowed his head in shame, quietly finishing, “it didn’t work right.”

Snape made a funny sound in the back of his throat before reaching to tap the doorknob with his wand. The door’s lock clicked shut and Snape approached him, a grim look on his face. “From the look on your face, I’m assuming this is not the first… bout?”

Harry shook his head. “Second,” he mumbled, looking like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“I see. And it’s getting worse and more painful each time?” Snape sounded almost… caring? No, that couldn’t be.

Harry shook his head a little to clear it and then nodded. “Yes… real bad this time.” He hated admitting this to anyone, but at least Snape wasn’t yelling at him anymore. He imagined they’d get points taken off Gryffindor for Ron’s accident, but maybe he wouldn’t earn them any less for his running into Crabbe given the circumstances.

Snape gave him an odd look and then gestured a little. “Let’s see it then, maybe we can fix the problem without Madam Pomfrey’s help.”

Harry made a tiny gurgling noise and then shook his head violently. “No, please, no. I don’t want to go to the hospital wing. The whole school will know!” Without another moment’s hesitation, he pulled his robe back up, turning his head away in shame. Showing his cock to another man was one thing, showing it to the school’s healer was a whole other. He could just see the scene now, walking in and telling her he had an erection that wouldn’t go away, his dick leading him into the room and her having to poke and prod at it. It was enough to make him feel ill.

Snape gazed down at Harry’s erection, making a few little humming sounds. After a moment, he gently touched his wand to it. Warmth slid through Harry’s body and for a moment, he felt like he could have relief, his dick slowly starting to slacken. But no sooner had it gone down then it was back up again. This time it was so quick and so hard that he almost wanted to rip his hair out of his head for the pain it caused him. His knees were weak and he found himself scraping at the wall with his nails, hips twisting uncomfortably.

Snape frowned deeply. “Well… then there are only two solutions to this.” He looked back up at Harry, his lips pursed into a thin line, shaking his head. “Mr. Weasley did a number on you this time, Potter.”

Harry stared at him, pain reflecting in his eyes. “He didn’t mean it.”

“Regardless… I think you need to visit Madam Pomfrey at once.” He started to turn away, raising his wand to open the door again.

Harry let out a gasp and grabbed the sleeve of Snape’s robe. “Please! No! Anything else! Anything!”

Snape turned to look at him once again, heaving out a soft sigh. “The other option is… less than desirable.”

“Anything,” Harry whimpered out, looking as though he were ready to cry between the pain and the idea of going to see the nurse.

Snape’s eyes flicked between Harry’s exposed cock and his face before he shook his head and looked away, not wanting to stare too long at the teenager. “Do you have a relationship with anyone, Potter?”

Harry looked completely confused for a moment before it dawned on him what the other was asking him. “Like… a girlfriend or something?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, that is what I mean,” Snape replied sharply.

“No,” Harry replied, thinking briefly on the few people he’d have enjoying having one with, but knowing he had no chance at all.

“Then that option will not work. There is nothing else we can do. You’ll have to visit the hospital wing at once.” He raised his wand again.

“I’d rather die,” Harry heard himself say as he lifted one hand to cover his face. “Just… just tell me what the other option was and I’ll see what I can do. Please…” In any other circumstance, begging Snape would have been out of the question, but he didn’t wish to be more humiliated than he already was. And the less people that knew about it, the better off he was.

Professor Snape considered the situation for a moment and then softly replied, “You’d have to have relations with someone. Only the touch of another will cure this… or possibly something that Madam Pomfrey can dream up.”

Harry stared up at Snape in horror. “And if that’s the only cure?! You’re trying to send me to _her_ for it?!” He was panicking now. There was no one he knew that would be willing to touch him except maybe Ginny, but he wasn’t going to do that with her. A wave of fear passed over him and he felt like he’d pass out at any moment.

Snape gave him a grumpy look. “Well what else do you expect, Potter? You said yourself you have no one to turn to for it.”

Harry bowed his head and tried to figure out how to phrase this and let on why he was truly so panicked about it. Finally, finding no other way, he whispered, “I… I don’t think a woman would work for it, Professor. If… if it has to be someone I _want_ to do it, that w-wouldn’t work.” He swallowed thickly, not looking up.

That caught Snape off-guard. He hadn’t expected such an admission and he was actually a bit impressed that Harry had caught on that he needed to enjoy the session or else it wouldn’t be effective at all. “Five points to Gryffindor for your ability to infer, Mr. Potter,” he murmured, moving to stand directly in front of him. He reached to tip Harry’s chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. “So what do you wish to have done about this, then? If not Madam Pomfrey, then who? Weasley?” His eyes sparkled, “Longbottom?”

Harry gave him a disgusted look. “Ron’s my friend and there’s no way I’d let Neville near my junk.” He closed his eyes, unable to keep looking at Snape while they discussed who was going to end up fucking around with him. “Is… is it any sexual contact?” he asked hopefully.

“As long as you enjoy it, then yes, any would do,” Snape replied, his voice much quieter and less forceful than usual. In this one case, he sort of felt bad for Harry. It wasn’t his fault he was stuck in here like this and in the process of being completely humiliated because of it. He knew how he’d feel stuck in the same position and it wasn’t a comfortable thought.

Harry swallowed and then chanced it, knowing Snape hated him anyway and he’d already seen him. Maybe his wrath at least wouldn’t be so bad if the answer was the honestly expected one. “Could... uh… would… you?” he finished up lamely.

Snape stared into the face of a terrified young man, watching the way his cheeks reddened, the way he tried to duck his head away again before he opened his mouth to say his piece. Once the words were in the air, he could feel Harry cringe away from him, as though expecting to be struck. Rather, he just huffed out something that might have been a laugh. “Potter, I said you had to enjoy it. I think what you just asked would defeat that purpose.”

Harry winced again, he didn’t want to admit this, but something about the other hating him so much had been the fodder for a few late-night sessions with his own hand. There was something sexy about the idea of Snape lowering himself to touching him or better-yet, sucking him off. He realized in that moment that even if it went further, he’d take it all in utterly willingly. Slowly, he shook his head. “It… it wouldn’t defeat the purpose at all,” he offered lamely, hoping that Snape would figure the rest out on his own.

The revelation from the other struck Snape in a way he hadn’t expected. He had never thought Potter would be one to have such thoughts about his own teachers. He just didn’t seem the type. Hermione or even Draco, maybe. But not Harry. He pursed his lips a little and slowly let go of the boy’s chin. “You realize that it violates every single policy for you to even ask this of me?”

Harry still didn’t open his eyes, his face turned away in shame. “But you said yourself, it’s the only way.”

“And surely you could find someone your own… age… to solve this issue for you.”

He was in so deep by then that he didn’t bother keeping his mouth shut. Anything he said was just icing on the cake. “But none that I’d enjoy in the right sort of way,” he returned quietly.

Snape reached for Harry’s jaw, turning him toward him and hissing, “Open your eyes, boy.”

Harry did so, staring up at him, fear written all over his face.

“Is that the honest truth, Potter? I don’t want any lies.”

Slowly, Harry nodded his head. “Yes, it is.”

“Then say it again while you’re looking at me.” Snape moved in just a touch closer, causing Harry to gasp as his erection slid over Snape’s robes.

“There’s no one but you that I want in the way you say I need to… to stop this.” He was sure it was his hormones causing him to be so reckless with his confessions, but he couldn’t help it.

Snape let out a little growl and let him go. “If you tell a single soul, you won’t ever find the end of my wrath, Potter.”

Harry nodded a little, a feeling that he could only describe as elation sliding through his body at the idea that Snape would soon be at least touching him. “No one will ever know but us.” If it meant he could have his fantasy turn to reality, then he’d keep his mouth shut for eternity.

There was a rustle of clothing and before Harry could think on it any longer, his hips were being pushed against the wall, held still by two strong hands. Harry canted his hips a little, enjoying the feel of it. Hot breath ghosted over his cock and he let out a groan. Snape was going to suck him, his mouth was going to be around his cock. He knew this would be over too soon for his own liking, but it was so much better than just being touched. His eyes flicked down to take in his Professor as he knelt before him, dark eyes looking up into his own for a moment before Harry couldn’t think any longer. Pleasure whipped through his body as he was engulfed by the wet heat of the other’s mouth. “P-professor,” he whimpered out, his voice sounding shocked, even to his own ears.

Snape didn’t waste any time at all, getting on his knees and taking the boy in his mouth. The sour truth of it all was that from the moment he’d walked in and seen the boy with his cock in his hands, he had felt a stirring in his own body. It was wrong, so very fucking wrong, but he’d always been a man’s man and it was the first time he’d actually seen someone aroused in a long, long time. He’d been a teen the last time he indulged in his favored sex and the moment Harry had proposed he do this to him, he realized it was only as wrong as Madam Pomfrey having to take care of it. And it was the honest truth that Harry had to enjoy the encounter for it to work.

The feeling of the boy’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth excited him more than he cared to admit, his own erection forming under his robes. He would have given anything to touch himself while he did this, but he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it. Only Harry was. He’d simply have to do with the memory of it, alone in his office at some later point. If he even allowed himself that luxury given how wrong it was to think of his student like this.

Harry couldn’t help himself in the least. He was groaning and moaning, whimpering and shifting, his head hitting the wall several times as pleasure swept over him in waves. All the pain had died away and left him with the single best feeling he’d ever had in his entire life. Right then, he wanted so much more than this. He wanted to see his Professor aroused, wanted to see him in the mirror behind him as he fucked him up against the sink. He wanted the world to revolve around them and these actions alone.

It was all too soon when he felt his orgasm sweeping up inside him. Snape’s mouth moved over his cock in the most glorious of manners, tongue in all the right places, one hand even slipping down from his hip to fondle his sac. His hips bucked and he let out a shameless cry as he started to cum, his hand coming to push Snape’s head closer to him, not wanting him to move away while he was cumming. It was the biggest part of his fantasy, to fill his Professor’s mouth with his cum and watch him swallow it. It seemed to take forever for his orgasm to subside and when it did, he could feel his knees giving out, utter bliss filling his body.

Snape took what he was given, not protesting it in the least. There was no point in arguing when Harry needed to enjoy every moment of this for it to work. He pulled back only when Harry’s legs started to give out, letting him slip down the wall, still kneeling there as he swallowed Harry’s essence. Maybe that was wrong as well, but the less evidence, the better.

Harry stared into Snape’s eyes for one long moment before he reached out, pushing one hand into Snape’s hair and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. His mouth collided with the other man’s a breathy moan slipping between them as he pushed his tongue eagerly into his Professor’s mouth. He wanted to taste it, to know it was true, that he’d really cum in his mouth and he’d really swallowed it. The bitter tang of his cum hit his taste buds and a moment later, he knew that the lust growing inside him this time had nothing to do with his charm. Rather, it had everything to do with his real feelings. He pushed himself on Snape, sliding close enough to him that when he pressed forward, he could feel his Professor’s erection pressing back against him. He ground himself against it, both hands moving to slide down his back and then over his ass.

For the first few moments, Snape just sat there, stunned, allowing Harry to crawl on him and kiss him. He had no idea what was going on, though he knew he was in horrible trouble the moment he gave in. He kissed Harry back in an almost harsh manner, shifting them up against the wall. His hips jerked against Harry’s rubbing his erection against the inside of his own pants. This wasn’t good… wasn’t good at all. And yet, that thought didn’t even stop him. Harry was responding in all the right ways, clinging to him and bucking against him, kissing him like he needed him to continue to exist. 

It didn’t take Harry but a few minutes to realize that he wanted more than this, wanted Snape to take him to new places, to show him the world. With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he started pushing Snape’s robes out of the way, quickly opening the front of his pants. Before the elder could protest, he delved his hand in and freed his erection. With a pleased groan, he began to stroke him, ending the kiss long enough to look down at what he had in his hand, finding himself thrilled by the prospect of having that enter his body in any manner Snape saw fit.

He let out a little groan and started to stroke him off, watching Snape’s cock slide in and out of the hole his fingers had formed. He felt the other’s hands come to rest on his shoulders and for a moment, he feared Snape would stop him. But when he didn’t, he eagerly continued, looking up into his Professor’s face, watching the way it changed with pleasure, making him a rather attractive man.

Snape knew what he was doing was oh-so wrong, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so aroused by Harry right then that nothing but another teacher bursting in through that door could stop him from what he was doing. He craved the contact Harry was giving him and the boy’s lack of shyness about the whole thing was only spurring him on.

Harry shifted slightly, taking Snape’s hand and pushing it down to his own dick which, now relieved of the charm, felt much better and far less painful. This time, he was actually enjoying his erection and he knew he’d only enjoy it more if Professor Snape would touch it for him. Harry re-initiated the kiss, longing to have as much as he could stored into his memory from this. His hips bucked and he managed to get himself close enough that the tips of their cocks touched as they jerked one another off.

Snape’s free hand delved into Harry’s hair, yanking his head back. He moved closer to him, hovering over the boy’s smaller form while Harry frantically jerked him off. He stared down into that face, the face of a boy who was completely enamored in what was happening, a fully-willing participant in this debauchery. His eyes flicked over the flushed cheeks, kiss-darkened lips still wet with saliva, and then up to eyes that were pleading for so much more from behind those glasses. “Say my name,” he breathed out, so close to his edge, he knew the idea of the other calling him by his first name was bound to be what undid him.

Harry stared up into his Professor’s face, his own arousal spiraling out of control with the other’s larger hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him toward his end. Those lips… they had been on his cock minutes earlier. Those eyes… they were so filled with desire and not at all with hatred. The thought alone that this could be a more than a onetime occurrence made his blood rush hotly through his body, arousal taking full hold of his actions. The moment he was asked to say Snape’s name, he didn’t even hesitate to make it the more intimate of the two. “Severus,” he breathed out, allowing a moan to accompany the sound of the other’s name being spoken into the air.

Much to his shock, a moment later, Snape’s cock was pulsing in his hand, copious amounts of cum spurting out across his own cock and splattering the tiles between them. The sound of his Professor moaning out his name was his own undoing, something he’d never ever forget. He didn’t call him Potter, he called him Harry. The moment that registered in his head, he was gone, a sharp cry resonating through the room as his hips jerked, cum splattering out over Severus’s hand.

The moment Harry could control his actions again he reached up, yanking Snape down into a passionate kiss. He tasted him one more time and then let him go, slumping against the wall as he stared up at the older man. He didn’t say anything, didn’t feel it would amount to what it needed to. Satisfaction slipped through his body and he felt like he could accomplish anything right then if only given the chance.

Slowly, the two of them pulled away from one another, quietly getting their robes back together. Once they were both standing, their messes cleaned up, and their hands washed, Harry found himself a bit embarrassed, avoiding looking directly at Snape. What had they just done? How was he going to look at him the rest of his time here at Hogwarts?

Snape reached out, jerking Harry’s chin upwards, his usual mask perfectly back in place. “This is not something you will ever sulk over, Potter. We did what had to be done… _and that is all_.” The last words left nothing to the imagination, forcing Harry to realize that Snape wouldn’t admit he’d lost his control and gone as far as he had.

Instead, Harry simply nodded and took in a deep breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“And it will be mentioned to no one, not even to your best friends. Is that also clear?” Snape gave him a withering look. “Or it’ll cost you every single point from Gryffindor.”

Harry nodded. “Between us and us only,” he murmured by way of reply.

After a moment, Snape let go of him and turned away, unlocking the door with a tap of his wand, exiting the washroom, his footsteps echoing down the passageway.

Harry remained for a moment, calming himself and then slipped out of the room as well, heading in the opposite direction, the smallest of smiles on his lips. This… he would remember forever.

**The End**


End file.
